Dirty Santa
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: pieface98's contest. Read and review. What happens when the house plays Dirty Santa?


**This is my entry for pieface98's contest. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or the contest.**

**Dirty Santa**

Alfie's POV

I sat in the lumpy couch cushion in the common room. Suddenly, screaming came from upstairs, and all four girls ran down the steps happily. I lightly sighed.

"Do you girls have to make this **Christmas** any worse than it already is!" I yelled down the hall.

Amber glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender. They began banging on the other boy's door, until finally Mick answered. I couldn't hear their mumbled conversations, but Mick's smile got so big, I swear, I thought he was going to skip and click his heels in midair. Soon, Fabian was outside with Mick, and Mara and Patricia had gotten Jerome. They all walked into the living room and surrounded me.

"We have the best idea! EVER!" Amber screamed.

I slowly rubbed my ear, where I think the ear wax had curdled at her scream,

Nina spoke up, "Back in America, every year, my friends and I would play Dirty Santa! I thought we should play it here.!" She looked so bright, but I was still overwhelmingly scared by the name.

"This is how you play: Every participant writes down their most wanted, but reasonable in price range, gift. We then fold the paper, and secretly in the night post them on the mantle. In the morning, every one rushes to pick one. You have to get the gift, or as close as possible. Then, on Christmas Eve, the wrapped gifts are set in a room, and everyone picks one. You have a number, and if someone has the gift you want, you steal. The highest number, in our case 8, can pick from all the gifts!" She was practically jumping up and down by now…

"I don't know…" before I could finish Amber winked at me and I nodded.

"I am in." Amber smiled at me and Jerome rolled his eyes.

That night, everyone was busy picking out a gift to put on the paper. On my slip it read: **Lava Lamps.**

I slowly fell into the pit of sleep, and was awoken by the soft beeping of the clock on my nightstand. I stepped out my bedroom door in my pajamas and heard shuffling outside. I decided to wait for the person to finish. I hid in the shadows and a girl walked by me. I silently saw bright green hair streaks and thought of Patricia. I tip-toed to the mantle and pinned the slip up. But, soon, curiosity over powered me and I had to reach for the only other paper. I ripped it off, ignoring the sound of the tear. And ran to the window. From the moonlight, I could see the words.

Limited Edition Remake** Taylor Swift Sparkly Guitar.**

I shrunk away in disgust. That was an all time low for Patricia. I let it go though, and pinned it back to the mantle. When I reached my room, Jerome was getting up. I smiled and went back to bed.

I awoke in the morning to again the recognizable beep. I slammed it off and threw on a hoodie. I ran outside my room, and noticed everyone else already there, reading their paper, I sighed and peeled the last one off, hearing the same tear, and read it.

**Wish Bracelets**

Easy!

I trudged back to my room and got ready for the day, since everyone else out there was. All us boys were driving to the mall. I quickly brushed my teeth, after dressing. I went outside and heard the hum of the engine of out car. I jumped in the back seat and we took the short cut of twisty roads. We arrived in a short five minutes and I got out. Mick came up to me with Fabian, while Jerome ran off to the doors.

They handed me their slips, looking lost.

**Pink Purse **(Mick)

**Sparkly Converses** (Fabian)

I quietly led Fabian to a women's shoe store, and Mick to an accessory store, where I picked up my gift.

I caught a cab home, because Mick and Fabian wanted to wait for Jerome, but I needed to get home and wrap my gift. That could take hours considering how bad I was with wrapping paper! The cabbie held out his hand and I paid him. We arrived shortly at Anubis house.

I ran to my room and began wrapping. When I came out, a good thirty minutes later, I saw Fabian **tickling **Nina, and her smearing some **Caramel Apple **on his face. I smiled and passed them, sitting my gift under the tree.

Two days late we gathered around and opened presents. No one had to steal because, by shape and size, we each got what we wanted.

Mara got the sparkly Converse, from Fabian

Nina got the wish bracelets, from me.

Amber got the pink purse, from Mick.

Patricia got the guitar, from Nina.

Fabian got some guitar picks, from Patricia.

I got two lava lamps, from Mara.

Mick got two soccer balls and freeze dried steak that had meat head written on it, from none other than Jerome.

And, Jerome got a new shirt, from Amber.

Maybe Christmas was better than I thought.

Dirty Santa made it the best yet.

And, plus, Amber asked me out, Fabian had Nina, Mick had Mara, Jerome had Patricia, and Anubis House was in love with Santa at the moment. I smiled at everyone once more and plugged in my lava lamps. They danced on the walls, and the lights reminded me of a dance. Every boy, danced with their girl for three songs from the radio, then heard Victor yell. It is eleven, and i want to hear a Christmas Bow drop! He winked and left.

**Hoped you liked it... Merry Christmas, i am so lookin forward to those presents in a few hours...**


End file.
